Wulfharth
Wulfharth, auch Ysmir Wulfharth und Shors Zunge genannt, war ein Großkönig von Himmelsrand in der ersten Ära, DrachenblutDie fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth und Shezarrine,Lorkhan and his avatars und die Hauptfigur vieler nordischer Mythen und Legenden, in denen er als Drache des Nordens die Feinde von Himmelsrand und der Nord bekämpft. Er wurde drei Mal von den Toten erweckt, um als Champion von Shor gegen die Mer Morrowinds, als Mitstreiter Almalexias gegen die Akaviri und schließlich als Grauer Wind gemeinsam mit Hjalti Früh-Bart für ein geeintes Tamriel zu kämpfen. Am Ende der letzten Kampagne stand sein Aufstieg zu einem Teil des menschlichen Heldengottes Talos, dessen nordische Werte er verkörpert.Die Arkturische Häresie Wulfharths Leben Erstes Leben - Zeit als Großkönig In den Anfangsjahren war er ein General unter dem König Hoag Elfentöter und fiel mit den nordischen Armeen in Morrowind ein. Dort wurde ihre Armee aber vom Tribunal und den Dwemer bezwungen, er selbst wurde von Nerevar Indoril und Vivec besiegt.36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Neun thumb|Die Zackenkrone des Großkönigs Ysmir Wulfharth|201x201px Hoag starb einige Zeit später im Kampf gegen die alessianischen Heere. Wulfharth wurde von der Volksversammlung zum neuen Großkönig gewählt, und angeblich soll sein Thu'um so mächtig gewesen sein, dass sein Eid nur schriftlich festgehalten werden konnte. Deshalb wurde ihm der Titel Ysmir und der Titel Shors Zunge verliehen.Die fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth Wulfharths erste Handlung als Großkönig soll die Reinstallation des alten Nordischen Tier-Pantheons gewesen sein, und damit verbunden die Zerstörung der alessianischen Tempel und ihrem Glauben im ganzen Land, bei dem die Tempel niedergebrannt und die Priester getötet wurden.Rislav der Rechtschaffene Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Herrschaft schlug er Schlachten gegen die Orks aus dem Osten und baute die 418. Stufe nach Hoch-Hrothgar wieder auf, die von einem Drachen zerstört worden war. Taten wie das Verschlucken von Gewitterwolken brachten ihm den Titel Atem von Kyne ein. Wulfharth regierte lange Jahre, bis Orkey, ein feindlicher Gott, von Neuem den Geist von Alduin rief. Dieser fraß die Lebensjahre der Nord, sodass sie wieder zu Kindern wurden. Wulfharth betete damals zu Shor, dem toten Oberhaupt der Götter, dass dieser einmal mehr auferstehen und seinem Volk beistehen möge. Shors Geist kämpfte gegen Alduin auf der Geisterebene, wie das kosmische Straucheln zwischen den beiden schon immer bestanden hatte. Shor gewann, und als Wulfharth den Kampf beobachtete, lernte er einen neuen Thu'um: Was passiert, wenn Ihr den Drachen genau so schüttelt, mit dem man Aka selbst manipulieren konnte. Wulfharth nutzte den Schrei, um den Nord ihre Jahre wiederzugeben, indem er Aka, und damit Alduin, manipulierte. Doch dies wirkte sich auf ihn zurück und er selbst alterte auf unnatürliche Weise extrem schnell, wurde älter als die Graubärte und starb. Er wurde danach verbrannt. Zweites Leben - Aschekönig König Wulfharth wurde im Zuge der wieder aufflammenden Konflikte der Chimer und Dwemer von Shor wiedergeboren. Da interne Konflikte die Bewohner Morrowinds beschäftigt hielten, planten die Nord einen Angriff auf das lange verlorene Resdayn, wie Morrowind früher genannt worden war. Da ihnen aber ein starker Anführer fehlte, drohte die Unternehmung zu kippen, bis Voryn Dagoth zu ihnen kam und davon kündete, zu wissen, wo das Herz von Shor sei, das diesem vor langer Zeit entrissen wurde. Er behauptete, die Elfen hätten das Herz versteckt, da sie gewusst hätten, dass sie eines Tages verlieren würden und Shor zurückkehren könnte. Die Zwerge hätten Shors Herz und dies sei der Grund für die Unruhen in Morrowind. Auf die Frage der Nord, warum er seine Landsleute betrüge, antwortete er, dass sich die Chimer seit jeher gegenseitig betrügen würden, und die Nord glaubten ihm. 150px|thumb|left Die alten Zungen sangen Shors Geist zurück in die Welt und Shor versammelte eine Armee und erweckte Ysmir Wulfharth von den Toten, wiedergeboren als Aschekönig, um ihm als General zu dienen. Dagoth jedoch beanspruchte ebenfalls diese Position, da er sie seiner Meinung nach verdiene, in Anbetracht seiner Bedeutung für jenes Unterfangen. So hatten die nordischen Armeen zwei Generäle und marschierten gen Osten. Schließlich am Roten Berg angekommen wurden die Nord von einem geschmiedeten Bündnis aus Chimern und Dwemern überrascht, denn Dagoth hatte sie verraten. Shor wurde von Nerevar das Herz, das er kurz wiedererlangt hatte, wieder herausgeschnitten, und so blieb seine göttliche Macht unter dem Roten Berg, bei seinem Herz gefangen. Wulfharth tötete zwar Dumac, den Zwergenkönig, doch seine Armeen wurden besiegt. Schließlich wurde Wulfharth von Vivec getötet. Drittes Leben - Der graue Wind Wulfharth wurde ein zweites Mal zurückgeholt, ob von den Graubärten oder von Almalexia, ist nicht bekannt. Im Jahr 2Ä 572 griff ein Dämonenkönig namens Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Morrowind an und Wulfharth wurde erneut als Aschkönig heraufbeschworen, um im Kampf gegen die Bedrohung mitzuwirken. Als Dir-Kamal besiegt war, blieb Wulfharth als König der Untoten bestehen. In der zweiten Ära, nach Jahrhunderten des Krieges, sollte die Prophezeiung des Einigers von Tamriel in Erfüllung gehen, als Hjalti Früh-Bart geboren wurde. Die Graubärte riefen den neuen Ysmir, die Gestalt der Prophezeiung zu sich, und Wulfharth dachte, er sei gemeint. Als er vor den Graubärten stand und ihren Gruß empfing, wurde er wieder zu Asche, denn er war nicht der Auserwählte. Doch als Grauer Wind sollte er der wahren Figur der Prophezeiung helfen, ihr zu folgen.Die Arkturische Häresie Begleitung von General Hjalti Vor der Schlacht von Alt-Hrol'dan war ein Ruf der Graubärte nach einem neuen Drachenblut ausgegangen, einem neuen Ysmir, der Tamriel zum ersten Mal seit Reman Cyrodiil einen sollte. Wulfharth bewegte sich nach Hoch-Hrothgar, doch der empfangene Gruß zerstörte seine Form. Er begab sich zu dem nächsten Drachenblut, Hjalti Früh-Bart, und bot sich als Unterstützer an. Am nächsten Morgen, als die Schlacht begann, beschwor Hjalti scheinbar einen Sturm, der seine Truppen unverwundbar gegenüber der Pfeile der Bürger von Reach machte und er benutzte einen Thu'um, der die Mauern der Feinde einriss. Tatsächlich war es Wulfharth gewesen, der diese Dinge vollbrachten, doch die Menschen begannen zu dieser Zeit, beide Entitäten als eine Person zu sehen. Von den Nord erhielten sie daraufhin den Namen Talos, was soviel wie Sturmkrone bedeutet, und zum ersten Mal waren zwei der drei Shezzarine als einer erkannt worden. Krönung zum Kaiser Nach der Einigung West-Cyrodiils durch General Talos, also Hjalti und Wulfharth, wandte sich ihr Blick gen Osten, denn Ost-Cyrodiil widerstand Cuhlecain noch. Talos marschierte ostwärts, um die nibenischen Armeen zu besiegen, doch diese ergaben sich dem General.Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor Als Cuhlecain 2 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Sancre Tor zum Kaiser gekrönt werden sollte, kam er unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben; Während die offizielle Version besagt, dass er von einem Assassinen aus politischen Gründen ermordet worden war, spricht der Unterkönig in der Arkturischen Häresie davon, dass es Hjalti war, um später als Tiber Septim zum Kaiser ernannt zu werden. Zurin Arctus, der kaiserliche Kampfmagier krönte ihn schließlich zum Kaiser, und Wulfharth wurde geschickt, um die menschlichen Königreiche gefügig zu machen, während sich Hjalti um die Belange der Verwaltung Cyrodiils kümmerte. Inwiefern diese Darstellung akkurat ist oder, gerade nach Talos Aufstieg zum Gott und dessen rückwirkender Veränderung der Vergangenheit noch zutrifft, geschweige denn ob eine Unterscheidung der drei Individuen noch möglich ist, ist nicht festzustellen. Einigung Tamriels Nach seiner Krönung fuhr Hjalti mit der Einigung Tamriels fort, teils um sein Versprechen bei Wulfharth einzuhalten. Nachdem Talos Hochfels, Hammerfell, und Himmelsrand dem Kaiserreich einverleibt hatte, wenngleich Wulfharth, entgegen dem Willen Arctus' und Hjaltis lieber eine vollständige Invasion um des Kampfes Willen durchgeführt hätte, erinnerte er Hjalti an sein Schicksal, die Elfen, und damit das Tribunal zu besiegen. Zudem lockte er ihn mit dem Vorschlag, das Numidium, das seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz des Tribunals war, gegen die Hochelfen einzusetzen. Hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Abraten Arctus' und seiner eigenen Not, das Ebenerz von Morrowind zu bekommen, um das von Jahrhunderten Krieg geprägte Cyrodiil wiederaufzubauen, entschied sich Hjalti, dass Wulfharth, den er bis dahin hatte hinhalten können, seine Rache bekommen sollte. Der Krieg mit Morrowind und dem Tribunal dauerte viele Jahre, Quellen sprechen von bis zu 80 Jahren, auch wenn dies auf den nachfolgenden Drachenbruch durch das Numidium zurückzuführen ist. Wenngleich dementsprechend die genauen Modalitäten unbekannt sind, das Ergebnis des Krieges war ein Friedensvertrag, den Tiber Septim mit Vivec, sehr zum Unmut seines Volkes, schloss. Im Austausch dafür, dass Morrowind sich nur in die kaiserliche Bürokratie einfügen sollte, aber selbstständig als Provinz regiert bleiben könnte, gab Vivec Tiber das Numidium, im Glauben, ohne das Herz von Lorkhan sei dieses nicht zu benutzen. Für Wulfharth hingegen stellte es einen Verrat von Hjalti dar, sein Versprechen mit ihm zu brechen, denn im Gegensatz zu Hjalti kümmerten ihn das Wohlbefinden der Kaiserlichen und strategische Vorgehensweisen nicht, war doch alles, was er von Anfang an begehrt hatte, Rache an den Elfen. Er verließ Hjalti. Obwohl es zuerst aussichtslos schien, das restliche Tamriel ohne den Unterkönig einnehmen zu wollen, hatte Zurin Arctus eine Idee; Die Stücke des Numidiums, die Tiber Septim ihm zur Untersuchung gegeben hatte, konnten tatsächlich, ganz nach Wulfharths Meinung, wieder zusammengesetzt werden. Weiterhin erkannte Arctus das wahre Potential des Artefaktes und seine wahre Macht. Doch er dachte, dass Lorkhans Herz benötigt würde, um es wieder lebendig zu machen. Septim jedoch fasst einen Plan, das Numidium stattdessen mit Wulfharths Seele zu betreiben, mit der Seele eines Shezzarines, der Seele Lorkhans. Sogleich kontaktierte er Wulfharth, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Recht gehabt hätte und sie das Tribunal vernichten müssten, jedoch nur, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Arctus setzte derweil das Numidium in der Halle des Colossus in Elsweyr zusammen. Wieder bei Septim wurde der Unterkönig schließlich von kaiserlicher Leibgarde umstellt, und Arctus wirkte einen Seelenstein auf ihn, um damit das Numidium zu betreiben. Er brüllte ein Loch in Arctus' Brust und entriss ihm damit das Herz - Daraufhin kam Tiber Septim zurück, mit jedem Zeugen tot. Der Enantiomorph war vollzogen; Die Rollen hierbei sind folgendermaßen verteilt: Tiber Septim ist der Rebell, denn er ist es, der den König, in diesem Falle Wulfharth, den ehemaligen Großkönig, beerbt, Arctus ist der Beobachter, der schwer verletzt wird. Laut Tiber Septim hatte Arctus einen Anschlag auf ihn geplant, und die Toten, inklusive Wulfharth, wurden als Helden gefeiert. Der Kaiser aber hatte, was er wollte, denn der Seelenstein, das Mantella, war bereit für den Gebrauch durch das Numidium. Aufstieg zum Gott Nachdem der Enantiomorph vollzogen worden war und jeder der drei Individuen nun ein Drittel eines Ganzen war, stand der Wiederkehr Lorkhans als Gott nur die noch nicht vollzogene Wiedervereinigung im Weg, denn Wulfharth war im Mantella gefangen, Arctus war der Unterkönig und Tiber Septim hatte sich entschieden, zu sterben, um im Zustand von CHIM weiterhin auf die Ereignisse von zu warten, ohne dabei an das Kaiserreich gebunden zu sein. Mit der Verwerfung im Westen, bei dem das Numidium in einer Version des Drachenbruchs zerstört und Wulfharth damit befreit wurde sowie der Befreiung von Arctus' Seele vereinigten sich die drei Teile Lorkhans wieder zu einem Aspekt, dem Gott Talos, der seinen leeren Platz im Pantheon einnahm. Anzumerken ist hierbei, dass bei der Ausführung des Enantiomorphes die drei Shezzarine nicht nur die üblichen Rollen verkörperten, sondern auch die bekannten Aspekte Lorkhans: *'Ysmir Wulfharth' verkörpert Shor, 'den Kriegergott, dessen höchste Werte die Ehre im Kampf und der Kampf selbst sind. *'Zurin Arctus verkörpert Shezzar, 'den gewieftesten, intelligentesten Aspekt Lorkhans, der sich durch silberne Zunge und Kreativität auszeichnet. *'Tiber Septim verkörpert Lorkhan, die Sichtweise der Elfen auf den Gott, der nicht davor zurückscheut, seine engsten Verbündeten zu verraten, um sein Ziell zu erreichen. Talos gilt gemeinhin als der Schutzgott des Kaiserreiches und seiner Krieger, und ist auch Teil der nun Neun Göttlichen.10 Gebote: 9 Göttliche Er wird von manchen Fanatikern, vornehmlich Elfen, nicht als Gott akzeptiert, sodass diese immer noch ausschließlich die ursprünglichen Aedra und Ahnengeister anbeten. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung zählen die Thalmor nicht dazu, da diese im Gegenteil seine Macht schwächen wollen, da er die Realität festigt und diese die Welt beenden wollen.Was ein Altmeri-Kommentar über Talos zu sein scheint In verbietet das Weißgoldkonkordat die Anbetung von Talos, was für die Nord einen Frevel gegenüber den Göttern ist. In vielen Städten in Himmelsrand befinden sich deswegen immernoch Schreine von Talos und mitunter aus diesem Grund gibt es in Himmelsrand einen Bürgerkrieg. en:Wulfharth it:Wulfharth pl:Wulfharth ru:Вульфхарт Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Lore: Personen: Männlich Kategorie:Lore: Nord